User talk:CJC95/2008
I don't know. I suggest asking on the talk pages of the articles. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Winx Club * I agree- there has been a lot of these types of pages created (and re-created) recently. The best we can do I guess is put the delete template up and hope for to delete them. 06:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::They keep removing it when i add it, i think thats happened 3/4 times now. :::We need more sysops. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed. There should be at least between 2-4 for the size of this wiki. :::::REVIVE THE MUTINY! MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 02:05, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::its like on Simpsons wiki, i know of 5 sysops, and im the only active one Kingcjc 09:53, 10 August 2008 :::::::Well I'm all for getting a few more admins on the wiki- we've got over 1400 articles now. 's been doing a great job as an admin, but it would probably be a bit more efficient for some more admins to help out. Also, I think we need at least one bureaucrat since we don't have an active one. (Sorry for using your talk page like this, this should really probably be on a forum article) 02:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::too late now Kingcjc 09:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) can you setup my talk page? thanks for setting it up nobbody has left me a messeage Image The image you just uploaded doesn't display on my browser. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:20, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :its due to the image problem, i uploaded it on the actual toolbar upload, so it porbably doesnt work, like the upload image didnt last night, ill reupload today Kingcjc 15:23, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Admincandidate Since you have been around a while now, could you please vote at Brickipedia:Admincandidate? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:52, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Edit Summary codes You forgot one that you use, v - missed the c key. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:30, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, I occassionally think that when you put i in the edit summary you put Template:Irrelevant at the top of the page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 11:01, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::damn, ill put img then Kingcjc 20:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Rollback * Hi, I was wondering whether you would like to be nominated for rollback rights for this wiki at Brickipedia:Requests for Permissions. If so, just let me know and I'll put you up :) 02:32, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :: thanks i will accept the nomination. i know from experince it is easier to rollback Kingcjc 19:33, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Minifigure Template * Thanks for creating this template! I've been thinking about creating one for ages, although I wasn't sure what to put in it, but yours looks great! :) 22:04, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ** What would you think of having a variations/versions section in the template? For example, for Darth Vader, he could have in this section, "normal" (not sure what to call his normal version) and Battle Damaged (as in the Rogue Shadow set). Obviously this won't be used for all of the minifigures, but thought it might be useful for some 22:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ***Its a good idea, would it just be the same template on the same page with different name? Kingcjc 11:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) **** Yes I was thinking to just add a section on the existing template (see picture). I've tested adding this, and it doesn't appear to affect any of the existing templates in use already. 21:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *****Yes i saw. I copied it of Template:Set and if you dont add something, it doesnt show it. Kingcjc 23:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ******So would it be all right with you if I added this to it? 00:55, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *******Sure you can add whatever 10:19, 19 October 2008 (UTC) New Skin * Hi, would you be able vote on which default skin to use for the wiki if you have the time please? (link is at the top of the page). Thanks, 04:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Pirates 09 * They probably should since they've already been released in 2008, or another thing to maybe do would be to have the sets like the 7668 Rebel Scout Speeder, where it came out in 2007 in some places and 2008 in others, and put the sets into both year categories 23:00, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Protecting * Hi, thanks for the advice on the protection- the rumours about the minifigures for those sets have been getting pretty annoying lately. In addition to the set you suggested, I also protected Star Wars, because it's been happening there as well a fair bit (as you know). So hopefully this will keep out these rumour minifigures until some are actually confirmed. And also, great idea about the changing weekly logo- I'll be more than happy to change it every week :) Glad you like the idrive template too- that blue rectangle on the right of the old one was really bugging me :) 21:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Userpage * Haha, I like your comments on your userpage you just put in :D Yeah I'll probably have to get a bit tougher on anyone who continues to attack the wiki from now on :) Just with your userboxes, you may want to change the parts of the code saying "Pirakafreak24" to "Kingcjc" so it gets your editcount, and put another "|" in before "This user does not buy LEGO" to move it to the other side :) 23:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :What does the bottom of your userpage mean? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re:hey *Hi, thanks for letting me know- I'll change the affected articles around to show that, and I'll have a look around to see if the same is happening in other countries too. Thanks :) 21:41, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ** Thanks! Same to you :) 01:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) *** Happy Boxing Day :D Thanks for the lists- I did see a couple of these up on the shop website, but didn't realise there were so many new ones on there :) 00:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) **** Thanks- page looks great :) I was doing a couple of minor cleanup edits on the 09 page while you updated and i was wondering what was happening :D But everything looks good now so hopefully as you said it won't need to be changed around much for some time 00:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC)